


Heat Run

by serendipityxxi



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hear you think you’re doing pretty good on those heat runs with Sam,” Kensi purred from just behind his shoulder, her breath hot on his ear.<br/>“Well you know they say I bring the heat wherever I go, so…”<br/>Kensi emphatically rolled her eyes at him. “You, me, Saturday morning if we don’t catch a case,” she ordered. Deeks loved it when she was bossy. “If I can’t catch you I’ll leave you to your petty bragging to Eric and Nell.”<br/>“Hey!” Deeks began to sputter but she cut him off.<br/>“Not that I think I won’t be able to. If you lose, then surfer boy, your butt is mine for sparring every morning for the next month.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Deeks was sitting at his desk, headphones on, jamming away, actually making some headway on the large stack of paperwork when his left earbud was plucked out unceremoniously.

“I hear you think you’re doing pretty good on those heat runs with Sam,” Kensi purred from just behind his shoulder, her breath hot on his ear.

Deeks manfully did not jump, though it was a close thing. He looked carefully at Kensi and arched his eyebrows wickedly. “Well you know they say I bring the heat wherever I go, so…” Kensi apparently did too, he could feel her body heat across his shoulders and on his neck. It was…distracting.

Kensi emphatically rolled her eyes at him. “You, me, Saturday morning if we don’t catch a case,” she ordered. Deeks loved it when she was bossy. “If I can’t catch you I’ll leave you to your petty bragging to Eric and Nell.”

“Hey!” Deeks began to sputter but she cut him off.

“Not that I think I won’t be able to. If you lose, then surfer boy, your butt is mine for sparring every morning for the next month.”

“Aw, Kens, if you wanted to get physical with me in the morning all you had to do was ask, Darlin’,” he replied playing up his surfer drawl. He grinned watching her eyes narrow in warning.

She pulled back out of his space. “You won’t be able to make any jokes when you’re begging for my mercy, Deeks.”

“So you like begging, huh? No surprise there,” he teased, knowing she’d get flustered. It was also no surprise when Kensi hit him a moment later, though the blow was much lighter than expected and on the opposite side of his body from his still healing bullet wound. She did care!

Deeks watched her go to her own desk and smirked. The tips of her ears were red. She was blushing. Sometimes, he reflected, Kensi Blye was simply adorable.  
He put his earbud back in and began to create his plan of action for Saturday.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After making a deal or committing a crime a criminal will typically take off running as random a route as possible in an attempt to shake a tail or the ‘heat’, any cops who might be following; hence a ‘heat run’. Sam had been taking him on heat runs through the area between his apartment and ops to remind him to change his route. Deeks had to admit his knowledge of the area was vastly improved, after countless sweaty hours he could now tell where every dead-end street started, where the cleanest alleyways were and most importantly where to find the best burrito vendors. It was essentially an extended game of catch, but Deeks was okay with that. He was sure, with home turf advantage, he’d have a decent chance at losing Kensi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday morning dawned hot and sweaty. By eight the sun beat down on L.A. like one of Hetty’s glares. Deeks himself was feeling pretty cool and confident as he joined his partner in the parking lot outside his apartment. He shook out his arms and legs and did some stretches while Kensi leaned against the back of someone’s truck and rolled her eyes at him. She had on a purple tank and black shorts that made her legs seem to go on forever. Her hair was up in her serious-business ponytail. No stray locks of hair would be obscuring Special Agent Blye’s vision this morning.

Kensi glanced pointedly from her watch to Deeks and cleared her throat.

“Ready when you are, Fern,” he teased.

She gave a sharp nod and poised her finger over a button on her watch. “You have a thirty second lead. The aim is to get to Java Junkies and back without running into me. If I manage to touch you, you’re ‘dead’ and I win. Got it Deeks?”

“And what sort of breakfast do you want me to have waiting for you when you get back here?” Deeks asked, leaning forward like a runner on the starting blocks despite his cocky tone. He wasn’t stupid. He knew he’d put the whole team at risk and Kensi was trying to make sure he could keep himself safe now. He did however appreciate the concern he saw in her expression when they talked, not all of that was for the team’s safety. At least, he thought so.

In lieu of a reply Kensi pushed the button on her watch.

Deeks launched himself down the street like the cops really were after him for shoplifting some stereos.

He cleared the corner before the thirty seconds were up.

Deeks took a left, then a right. His footfalls sounded extra-loud in his ears, almost as loud as his breathing. He grimaced, he wasn’t as fast as he could be if his injuries were completely healed. He’d have to be smart to make up for it if he wanted to beat Badass Blye.

He climbed the third fence on the left side of the street when he came to it and darted through the parking lot of a set of apartments older than his own. This put him out a block away from anywhere Kensi might be expecting him. He smirked a little to himself as he turned down an alley and slowed his jog. He turned onto the new block and cut neatly through a convenience store with two entrances. He began humming the mission impossible theme under his breath.

He came out on a main road and walked at a leisurely pace with the rest of the pedestrians til he got to the light at the corner. He tapped his foot and continued humming waiting for it to change. There was a flash of purple to his left. Just a mom with her baby. He tapped his foot more anxiously, willing the light to change. He could dash across the street and make better time but that might draw attention to himself. Better to blend in.

He put his hands in his pockets. There was another mother with a stroller, three guys in board shorts, a cute blonde and the flick of a brunette pony tail in the corner of his eye before it pulled back around the corner.

Shit!

Deeks felt his heart rate spike. Even though the danger wasn’t real, the hell she’d give him if she caught him was.

Deeks dashed across the street just as the walk sign changed. He veered left, heading toward the beach hoping for bigger crowds to get lost in. He did not glance around, not wanting to draw attention to himself but used the reflections in store windows to try and gauge how close ‘the heat’ was. He grinned to himself, she was pretty smoking…

As if she’d heard his thoughts he spotted her in the window of a closed laundromat. Deeks ducked down the nearest alley. He raced up the fire escape to the roof of the building, just barely clearing it before Kensi appeared in the mouth of the alley.

He wasn’t even halfway across the roof when he heard the rattle of the fire escape.

Deeks grinned. That was his girl.

He raced to the other side and jumped rooftops, climbing down the guttering on the side of the second building with his heart pounding and his lungs wheezing like an old car engine. It was worth it though. Kensi didn’t like heights, she’d probably go down the fire escape on the third building.

Two lefts, three rights, a dash through someone’s clean laundry, another alley and Deeks was at the coffee shop feeling pretty damn smug. The girl behind the counter was handing him his change when her surprised glance behind him tipped him off to the danger he was in. Kensi was pushing her way through the crowd towards him. She’d pulled on a black baseball cap from somewhere, tucked her pony tail into it. Deeks danced back out of the way.

“Keep the change!” he said to the girl and darted for the door, pulling a chair between himself and his partner.

Kensi leaped the chair.

Deeks wrenched at the door and spilled out into the sweltering California sunshine still clutching his bag full of breakfast. He almost ran over two joggers, just barely managing to swerve around them. Kensi was not so lucky, she ran into the blonder of the pair and down they went. Deeks waited a safe ten feet away to see the two of them start to get to their feet and then took off, his lungs burning.

He leaped fences, cut through parking lots, his heart pounded in his chest, his legs on fire and through it all was the steady thump, thump of Kensi’s sneakers letting him know he wasn’t that fast. Suddenly, after two sharp rights, the sound was gone and Deeks got worried.

He ran faster.

He felt like his lungs were going to explode by the time he came in sight of his apartment complex. He stopped at the crosswalk for his apartment trying to spot his partner. He didn’t want to walk into an ambush.

He stared hard across the road and thought he caught a glimpse of movement in the bushes beside the stairs. Would she really go that far, he wondered. Yes, he decided, this was Special Agent Kensi Blye after all.

He made the block, jumped the back fence and was skirting the pool area pretty confidently, thinking he’d take the back stairs and surprise Kensi when he found himself shoved up against the wall of the pool shower. He dropped the bag of pastries. Kensi smirked at him, her hands planted firmly on his chest, her face flushed and her chest heaving against his

Deeks leaned his head against the wall and just panted for a moment. He raised his hands slowly in defeat.

Kensi’s smile grew wider. She leaned in even closer. “Gotcha, Partner,” she grinned smugly, her panting breaths mingling with his.

Deeks found his gaze flicking down to her lips, they were pink and slightly parted. He wrenched his eyes back up to hers. When he met her mismatched gaze again her breathing had changed. Deeks locked eyes with her and carefully reached out his right hand.

He snatched the chain of the outside shower and yanked, drenching Kensi, who was standing under the showerhead, in ice cold water. He got sprayed too but Kensi jumped back like a cat, screeching in almost the same yowling way. He wanted to stay there and laugh at the outrage on her face but instead he turned and sprinted as fast as his rubbery knees would carry him, up the back stairs, around the side of the building, two handed the key into the lock and slammed the door home just as Kensi’s fist rained down upon it.

Deeks rested his hands on his knees and panted for a good fifteen seconds. He straightened finally and opened the door, leaning against the doorjamb casually as can be. “Can I help you with something?” he asked the irate special agent on his doorstep.

Kensi smiled evilly and wiggled his breakfast bag in front of her.

Deeks sighed and let her in.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on his couch eating breakfast and watching Saturday morning cartoons, Kensi in a borrowed pair of sweats that Deeks was definitely thinking she filled out well.

“You so did not win!” she protested.

“I was on the property! The assignment was to make it back to my apartment, the pool area is a part of my apartment complex and thus clearly, I won.”

“Uh, no, you didn’t!” she argued and continued to argue. Deeks sat back and soaked up his partner’s concern. It was nice having someone that cared.

 


End file.
